


Love Is In The Air

by Qizilirmak



Series: FLY (Finding the Lovable You) [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aviation, Domestic Fluff, Drama, First officer!Jinhyuk, M/M, Marshaller!Wooseok, Slice of Life, Workplace Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qizilirmak/pseuds/Qizilirmak
Summary: "Every story has an end. But in life, every ending is just a new beginning."
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun & Kim Wooseok, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun & Lee Jinhyuk, Han Seungwoo & Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk & Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Series: FLY (Finding the Lovable You) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963903
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Love Is In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> * The main idea comes from 2003 Jdorama "Good Luck". Plot has been modified.  
> * Pilot episode of my 2nd AU series. The entire universe was made for fulfilling my childhood dreams. Kindly visit my previous series and standalones.  
> * Slight Younjin (1 of 4 side pairings) and of course, it contains spoiler for the upcoming installments and side stories.  
> * I did my best to research before writing, but if you find any misinformation here, feel free to hit me up via DM, curiouscat, qrt @Qizilirmak or leave any comment here. I'd love to discuss more, especially about aviation ^^
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> * This is a non-commercial work of fiction using KPop idols & KActors/KActress as characters.  
> * Company/brand/institution name used in this story is for visualization only. Any rule or condition mentioned might be different from reality.  
> * Compulsory military service is irrelevant here.  
> 

_Putar video berikut untuk gambaran lingkup kerja yang digunakan dalam universe_ **_FLY (Finding the Lovable You)_ ** _series ini._

_Selamat membaca! [^-^]_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Lake Louise (Piano & Cello ver.) by Yuhki Kuramoto_

**HILTON GARDEN INN SEATTLE NORTH/EVERETT, AMERIKA SERIKAT, 24 JUNI 2012, 21.00 PDT**

Beberapa pelayan sibuk mondar-mandir dari meja ke dapur karena para tamu mulai meninggalkan restoran hotel bintang 3 itu. Namun lain halnya dengan sekelompok orang Korea yang duduk di salah satu sudut ruangannya. Mereka tampak masih ingin berlama-lama di sana. Seorang dari tujuh laki-laki itu bahkan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan lagi.

Obrolan mereka yang sesekali diselingi tawa, cenderung terdengar seperti suara pendukung tim sepak bola bagi orang-orang yang tidak memahami bahasa Korea. Tak terkecuali suara Jinhyuk. Pria yang berulang tahun 8 Juni lalu baru menyentuh usia kepala tiga itu, sedari tadi tertawa lebar dan begitu antusias mendengar lawakan rekan pramugaranya.

Omong-omong, ini kunjungan dinas pertama Jinhyuk ke Seattle semenjak tiga setrip resmi menempel di kedua pundaknya empat tahun silam. Sebelumnya dia sudah pernah dua kali diikutsertakan dalam rombongan pengambil armada baru. Hanya saja bukan ke pabrik Boeing, melainkan ke pabrik Airbus di Toulouse, Prancis.

“Aku keluar sebentar,” ucap Jinhyuk pada yang lain saat ponselnya berdering. Kedua kaki jenjang itu melangkah menuju teras restoran yang menghadap langsung ke ujung Utara _runway_ Bandara Internasional Paine Field dan kawasan pabrik Boeing Everett. Hari sudah semakin malam, tapi gelap hanya bertengger di langit sana. Kontras dengan area di sekitar dirinya yang terang berkat cahaya lampu-lampu yang terpantul pada badan pesawat-pesawat.

_“Halo?”_

“Halo, Sayang.”

_“Maaf tadi masih di jalan, aku baru sampai rumah.”_

“Aku yang minta maaf, lupa kalau kau sif malam. Sudah lihat foto-foto dan video yang kukirim?”

_“Sudah, jadwalnya jam berapa?”_

“Pukul 14.50 sudah bisa kami bawa pulang. Tanggal 26 sore baru sampai Incheon.”

_“Sepertinya aku bisa melihat pesawat itu mendarat. Besok aku sif siang.”_

“Semoga saja. Seminggu di sini bersama mereka ternyata tetap membuatku merana. _I miss you so much._ ”

_“Miss you, too. Safe flight tomorrow.”_

“Jangan lupa makan siang. Seingatku di kulkas masih ada ceker ayam beku.”

_“Nanti sehabis mandi kujadikan sup. Jangan dicari lagi kalau kau sudah di rumah, ya? Tak akan kusisakan sedikit pun.”_

“Yang penting kau sehat, tapi jangan tanya _molten chocolate cake_ pesananmu karena akan kuhabiskan di perjalanan besok.”

_“Okay…”_

“ _Okay…_ ”

Semburat senyum Jinhyuk terlepas bersamaan dengan suara gelak tawa sang kekasih yang terdengar dari ponsel. Begitulah cara mereka berdua mengekspresikan kerinduan satu sama lain. Terkesan saling mengancam padahal sama-sama perhatian.

_“Sudah, ya? Aku mau mandi.”_

“Baiklah. _See you soon._ ”

_“See you.”_

Ponsel Jinhyuk masukkan ke saku celana sebelum beranjak kembali ke restoran. Akan tetapi saat hendak membalikkan tubuh, tak sengaja bahu kiri Jinhyuk menyenggol dada kanan seseorang yang entah bagaimana sudah ada di belakangnya.

“Seungwoo? Maaf…”

“Tak apa-apa. Sinyal di sini bagus? Tadi aku coba di sebelah sana tidak ada.”

“Lumayan. Aku sering ke sini kalau ingin menelepon di luar kamar.”

“Begitu, ya. Nah! Akhirnya muncul juga.”

“Aku masuk dulu.”

“Silakan.”

Jinhyuk lekas berjalan meninggalkan Seungwoo. Namun di langkah kesepuluhnya, dia berhenti dan menoleh lagi ke belakang. Diam-diam Jinhyuk memperhatikan sosok tegap rekan serombongannya itu yang masih menunggu panggilannya diangkat.

“Halo. Kau sedang di mana?”

Dengan sabar Seungwoo menangkap suara lawan bicaranya karena sedikit terganggu oleh bunyi mesin pesawat yang lepas landas.

“Oh, baru mau mandi. Aku mengganggumu kalau begitu.”

Setelah mendengar ucapan Seungwoo, Jinhyuk menaikkan sedikit ujung bibir kanannya lalu menarik diri dari sana.

“Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, besok aku akan kembali dari Seattle.”

_“Benarkah? Syukurlah. Hati-hati di jalan.”_

“Terima kasih. Omong-omong, aku membelikanmu salmon asap khas sini. Kau pasti suka.”

_“Tidak usah repot-repot, Kak.”_

“Sama sekali tidak. Tanggal 26 kau masuk pagi, siang, atau malam?”

_“Siang, kenapa?”_

“Bisa jadi kau yang akan menyambut si anak baru.”

_“Kuharap juga begitu.”_

“Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok. Jangan lupa sambut aku juga.”

_“Dengan senang hati. Sampai jumpa, Kak.”_

“Sampai jumpa.”

Senyuman lega tergurat di wajah Seungwoo setelah mengakhiri percakapan. Berbeda dengan Jinhyuk yang langsung kembali masuk, Seungwoo justru masih bergeming di sana. Dia menikmati sejuknya terpaan angin malam musim panas Seattle, sembari memandang si burung besi biru dari kejauhan yang terparkir bersama pesawat lainnya di Boeing Everett Delivery Center. Tak lama lagi ia akan berkumpul bersama keluarga barunya di tanah air.

“Ayo kita pulang. Aku juga sudah merindukan dia. Sangat.”

_Departure - Good Luck OST_

**BOEING EVERETT DELIVERY CENTER, SEATTLE, AMERIKA SERIKAT, 25 JUNI 2012, 11.00 PDT**

Hanya dalam waktu 6 menit, mobil minivan milik Hilton Garden Inn yang membawa Jinhyuk, Seungwoo dan rombongan, akhirnya tiba di depan lobi utama Boeing Everett Delivery Center. Satu per satu keluar dalam balutan seragam masing-masing. Koper-koper serta beberapa kotak yang berisi perlengkapan dan katering untuk di pesawat nanti juga mereka bawa masuk dengan troli. Jinhyuk yang mengenakan seragam sekaligus topi pilotnya, melangkah berdampingan dengan si pramugara. Mereka berdua mengekori _Captain_ Song Joongki dan seorang pejabat departemen operasional Korean Air. Di belakang Jinhyuk, ada Seungwoo selaku teknisi, satu orang _senior engineer_ dan satu orang mekanik yang kompak dengan seragam divisi _maintenance_. Semua berjalan menuju kafetaria terlebih dahulu untuk makan siang.

Setelah puas mengisi perut dengan hidangan Barat yang menggugah selera, Jinhyuk dan rombongan beralih ke ruang pertemuan untuk menemui Caroline. Wanita kulit putih itu akan menjelaskan rute _delivery flight_ mereka beserta alternatifnya _,_ perkiraan cuaca yang akan dihadapi rombongan Korean Air, dan kondisi akhir si pesawat baru. Yang terpenting dari itu semua adalah penyerahan kunci simbolis dan penandatangan kontrak pembelian dari pihak Boeing kepada pihak Korean Air. Rangkaian agenda selesai sekitar pukul 13.00. Masih ada dua jam lagi untuk benar-benar pulang.

Jinhyuk, Seungwoo, dan rombongan kemudian beranjak menyusuri garbarata yang mempertemukan mereka dengan si bayi besar Boeing 777-300 Extended Range di ujungnya. Semerbak bau khas pesawat baru menyambut mereka begitu kaki-kaki melewati ambang pintu dan siaga di posisi masing-masing. Kedua pilot dan si _senior engineer_ terlebih dulu berkumpul di kokpit untuk _briefing_ akhir. Seungwoo dan si mekanik bolak-balik dari pintu masuk depan hingga ke ekor pesawat, memindai sejengkal demi sejengkal situasi kabin termasuk elektrifikasinya. Setelah itu bersama _Captain_ Song, mereka berdua keluar dari pintu belakang untuk memeriksa sekeliling badan pesawat, mesin, dan roda-roda. Si pramugara memastikan katering disimpan di _galley_ (dapur) dan kotak-kotak perlengkapan sudah terbawa ke pesawat. Sementara itu, si pejabat mulai mendokumentasikan tampilan kabin dan aktivitas persiapan akhir. Mereka juga menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto sama-sama di dalam dan di luar pesawat berwarna biru langit dan putih yang dipisahkan garis abu-abu itu sebagai seremoni kecil-kecilan.

 _“Arm doors and cross checked,”_ lapor si pramugara pada kokpit via interkom.

 _“Roger,”_ jawab Jinhyuk selaku kopilot sebelum dia menyalakan tanda sabuk pengaman. Jinhyuk duduk di kursi sebelah kanan, sedangkan _Captain_ Song duduk di kursi sebelah kiri selaku PIC ( _Pilot in Command_ ). Nantinya mereka berdua akan bergantian mengendarai pesawat selama kurang lebih 10 jam 45 menit ke depan. Jinhyuk belum bisa duduk di kursi sebelah kiri karena pangkatnya yang masih _first officer_. Meski demikian, kursi itu tak akan lama lagi bisa dia duduki setelah meraih setrip empat seperti _Captain_ Song.

_“Korean Air Zero Two Eight Delta, ready for pushback.”_

Begitu menerima pesan radio dari Jinhyuk, para staf _ground handling_ segera menyingkirkan garbarata lalu mengerakkan _pushback car_ untuk mendorong mundur pesawat bernomor registrasi HL8250 itu dan mengarahkan hidungnya ke arah Selatan. Kemudian, mereka melambaikan tangan pada rombongan Korean Air untuk melepas kepergian si bayi biru menuju rumah baru. Pesawat pun memulai _taxiing_ (bergerak perlahan) dari parkiran menuju _runway_ Bandara Internasional Paine Field _._

 _“Flight Attendant, take off station,”_ ucap _Captain_ Song saat pesawat sudah berbalik arah di ujung Selatan _runway._ Keduanya sudah mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk mengurangi silauan matahari dan lepas landas kini tinggal hitungan detik.

 _“Korean Air Zero Two Eight Delta, ready,”_ kali ini Jinhyuk melapor pada ATC ( _Air Traffic Control_ ).

_“Korean Air Zero Two Eight Delta, cleared for take off, good luck.”_

_“Cleared for take off,”_ ulang Jinhyuk untuk _Captain_ Song.

_“Take off.”_

_“Roger.”_

Bunyi yang dihasilkan kedua mesin jet berubah drastis menjadi lebih kencang setelah _Captain_ Song menggeser tuas dorongan ke depan. Laju roda-roda semakin lama semakin cepat dan menghasilkan guncangan di dalam badan pesawat. Seungwoo, si pejabat, _senior engineer_ dan mekanik yang menempati kabin kelas satu, masing-masing berdoa demi kelancaran dan keselamatan penerbangan khusus ini. Si pramugara yang duduk menghadap mereka di _jumpseat_ pun merapalkan doa-doa selagi mengawasi keadaan luar dari jendela-jendela.

 _“V1…”_ ujar Jinhyuk saat kecepatan pesawat berada pada titik maksimalnya. _“VR.”_

Hidung pesawat terangkat, badan pesawat menanjak dan roda-roda akhirnya meninggalkan _runway_ di balik asap putih tipis yang timbul saat kedua sayap pesawat memotong angin. 

_“V2… Positive.”_

_“Gear up,”_ perintah _Captain_ Song ketika pesawat mulai menanjak stabil.

_“Gear up, checked.”_

**BANDARA INTERNASIONAL INCHEON, KOREA SELATAN, 26 JUNI 2012, 17.20 KST**

Wooseok melambaikan alat visual pemandu pesawat udara berupa stik merah menyala di kedua tangan kepada sebuah armada Korean Air yang tengah melintas perlahan di depannya. Sambil berdiri di atas tangga dalam balutan _jumpsuit_ biru tua, rompi berwarna kuning stabilo, sarung tangan, topi ungu kesayangan dan _earmuff_ biru muda terpasang di kepala, Wooseok mengarahkan pesawat berbadan lebar Airbus 330-200 itu menuju titik parkir yang sudah ditentukan.

Stik di tangan kanannya Wooseok gerakkan ke atas-bawah membentuk sudut siku-siku agar pesawat berbelok kanan. Saat posisi pesawat sudah lurus menghadapnya, Wooseok menggerakkan kedua tangannya seperti tadi. Lalu perlahan-lahan stik diacungkan lurus ke atas kepalanya membentuk tanda silang supaya pesawat berhenti tepat di titik parkir. Stik-stik itu kemudian Wooseok arahkan saling melintang di atas kepala, memberi tahu pilot bahwa para _ramp agent_ sedang memasang _choker_ di seluruh roda pesawat agar tetap di tempat serta _traffic cone_ untuk membatasi area yang aman dan tidak aman untuk dilintasi. Setelah itu, Wooseok menunjukkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke arah kokpit dan membuka telapak tangannya lebar-lebar, tanda mesin pesawat bisa dimatikan. Jempol kanan Wooseok acungkan pada pilot setelah semua prosedur terlaksana dengan baik.

 _“Marshaller Kim Wooseok, kau mendengarku?”_ tanya seorang _ramp dispatcher_ lewat radio HT.

“Di sini _Marshaller_ Kim Wooseok, ganti.”

_“HL7586 (no. registrasi pesawat) A330-200 (jenis pesawat) KE926 (no. penerbangan) Amsterdam-Incheon (rute) Concourse 110 (lokasi parkir), okay?”_

“HL7586 A330-200 KE926 Amsterdam-Incheon Concourse 110, _okay_.”

_“Selanjutnya HL8250 B777-300 KE028D delivery flight Seattle. Stand by apron 2 305, ganti.”_

“HL8250 B777-300 KE028D _delivery flight_ Seattle apron 2 305, _roger_.”

Senyum manis refleks tersungging di bibir Wooseok begitu tahu dia ditugaskan memandu armada baru. Pandangan Wooseok alihkan sejenak ke langit jingga. Memastikan seseorang yang dia tunggu sudah berada di atas sana.

“ _Welcome home, dear._ ”

****

 _“Korean Air Zero Two Eight Delta, runway 33 left, cleared for landing,”_ ujar ATC Bandara Incheon pada Jinhyuk.

“ _Incheon Tower, Korean Air Zero Two Eight Delta, runway 33 left, ready._ ”

 _“You have it,”_ tutur _Captain_ Song tiba-tiba, menyerahkan kendali pesawat pada Jinhyuk.

 _“Pardon, Capt?”_

“Kau tidak mau mendaratkan? Kita sudah tiga kali di penerbangan yang sama, tapi kau selalu _take off_ dan aku _landing._ Aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu. _You have it."_

 _“I have it,”_ jawab Jinhyuk dengan nada yakin dan senyum terima kasih karena sudah diberi kepercayaan. _“Runway in sight. Changing to manual.”_

_“Manual, checked.”_

_“Gear down.”_

_“Gear down, checked.”_

_“Setting to final flaps.”_

Dari dalam kabin, Seungwoo sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas gemerlap lampu yang menerangi sepanjang Jembatan Incheon dan kapal-kapal tanker yang bergerak di perairannya. Beberapa gedung pencakar langit di daratan utama masih memantulkan sisa sinar mentari yang mulai terbenam di ufuk Barat. 

_“I’m coming home.”_

****

Wooseok turun dari transportasi _ramp_ di titik parkir 302 dekat menara ATC untuk bergabung dengan tiga orang _ramp agent_ yang sudah menantinya. Saat hendak memasang _earmuff_ kembali, perhatian Wooseok teralihkan oleh si bayi biru yang baru saja mendarat mulus. Di jalan masuk apron 2, Wooseok juga mendapati dua bus damkar yang sudah disiagakan untuk menyambut HL8250 dengan _water salute._ Beberapa saat setelah keluar dari _runway_ , armada baru itu pun akhirnya menembus semprotan air selamat datang.

Hati Jinhyuk terasa lega kala menangkap sapaan stik Wooseok di kejauhan begitu air yang membasahi kaca kokpit tersapu oleh _wiper_. Ayunan kedua tangan Wooseok memandunya perlahan tapi pasti. Jinhyuk pun berhasil memarkirkan pesawat dengan sempurna dan menerima acungan jempol dari Wooseok. Namun segera setelahnya, Wooseok memberikan isyarat tambahan pada Jinhyuk berupa kepalan tangan kanan yang dipukulkan pada dada kiri dua kali. Lalu kepalan itu Wooseok tempelkan pada mulut dan jari telunjuk dia acungkan. Jinhyuk lekas membalas isyarat itu dengan gerakan serupa dua kali lebih cepat agar _Captain_ Song tidak melihatnya.

“Hai!” sapa _Captain_ Song sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat setelah mengetahui Wooseok ada di hadapan mereka. Jinhyuk mematung kaget melihat perilaku _Captain_ Song yang baru kali ini dia lihat.

“Si _marshaller_ tampan. Siapa namanya? Kim Woo…”

“Kim Wooseok, _Capt._ ”

“Ya! Kim Wooseok! Aku sempat mengajaknya kencan beberapa kali, tapi selalu ditolak. Andai si _marshaller_ itu menurunkan sedikit sikap jual mahalnya.”

Saking terhanyut dalam kontemplasi, _Captain_ Song tidak menyadari ada seseorang di dekatnya yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_KILAS BALIK SUATU MALAM_

Brak! Gagang pintu kamar bergerak-gerak setelah terdengar bunyi benda keras yang menghantam daun pintunya dari arah luar. Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka tak lama kemudian. Jinhyuk yang sudah bertelanjang dada, masuk sambil menggendong Wooseok di depannya. Pria mungil itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek yang sudah terbuka seluruh kancingnya dan tertahan di kedua siku. Bawahannya sudah lenyap entah ke mana.

Keduanya saling memagut bibir dan bergulat lidah dengan penuh nafsu sampai-sampai hanya bunyi decapan mereka memenuhi seisi kamar. Tatkala kesepuluh jemari Wooseok menggerayangi bagian atas, samping dan belakang kepalanya, Jinhyuk meremas-remas bagian dalam paha dan bokong mulus Wooseok bergantian sembari terus berjalan mendekati ranjang. Desahan Wooseok spontan terlontar kala ciuman Jinhyuk berpindah ke leher dan tulang selangkanya, lalu membombardirnya dengan isapan-isapan yang kuat.

“Sebentar, sebentar!” pinta Wooseok menginterupsi cumbuan mereka.

“Kenapa?” tanya Jinhyuk yang masih enggan beranjak dari posisi terakhirnya.

“Kasurnya berantakan. Sudah kubilang rapikan dulu sebelum aku pulang.”

“Percuma, nanti juga berantakan lagi.”

“Tidak mau! Di bandara saja aku harus memastikan area parkir pesawat bersih dari benda-benda yang mengganggu.”

Jinhyuk mendenguskan napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya sejajar dengan Wooseok.

_“Well, I let you ride this jumbo jet tonight as long as you want.”_

Wooseok tertawa geli mendengar negosiasi sang kekasih yang penuh percaya diri.

_“Then bring me to your heavenly destination, safe and sound.”_

Bisikan Wooseok barusan tak hanya memerahkan kedua daun telinga Jinhyuk, tapi juga memanaskan suasana malam yang dingin itu.

“Ini _Captain_ Lee dari kokpit. Kita akan menjelajah di ketinggian 33 ribu kaki. Selama di perjalanan akan ada beberapa guncangan, tapi saya yakin Anda akan menyukainya.”

Begitulah rayuan Jinhyuk sebelum menyambar kembali bibir ranum Wooseok. Jinhyuk duduk di tepi ranjang dan perlahan menidurkan diri sambil memeluk erat tubuh penumpang VVIP-nya itu, lalu membawanya ke surga dunia yang telah dijanjikan.

_KEMBALI KE KOKPIT BOEING 777-300 HL8250 KOREAN AIR_

“FO Lee Jinhyuk, ada yang lucu?”

Pertanyaan _Captain_ Song tiba-tiba membuyarkan senyum Jinhyuk saat mengenang salah satu dari sekian banyak aktivitas ranjangnya bersama Wooseok. _Well…_ sebenarnya tidak selalu di ranjang.

“Tidak ada. Aku baru ingat lupa membeli selai Marionberry. Ibuku sangat menyukainya.”

“Aku membeli lebih kalau kau mau.”

“Terima kasih, _Capt._ ”

“Ayo kita turun. Orang-orang menunggu.”

Direktur Teknik dan Wakil Direktur Operasional memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah begitu Jinhyuk dan _Capt._ Song menuruni tangga penumpang manual. Beberapa _planespotter_ (penggemar pesawat yang mengabadikannya lewat bidikan kamera) yang diundang secara khusus juga hadir untuk memotret Boeing 777-300 itu. Jinhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar setelah menerima jabat tangan dan ucapan selamat dari kedua pejabat, berharap Wooseok belum beranjak ke parkiran lain.

Kekasihnya itu memang masih di sana, sayangnya dia sedang membincangkan sesuatu dengan Seungwoo yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu turun dari pesawat bersama kru lain. Sesekali Wooseok mencuri pandang ke arah Jinhyuk yang hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh. Lewat sorot mata yang indah, Wooseok meyakinkan Jinhyuk bahwa dia sangat menantikan kedatangan _first officer_ itu. Senyum khasnya yang secerah matahari Jinhyuk lemparkan sebagai balasan. Hanya saja senyuman itu langsung memudar saat kepala kekasihnya tiba-tiba diusak-usak manja oleh Seungwoo.

“Seungwoo, ayo! Kita harus melapor ke hanggar dulu!” seru si _senior engineer_ yang tahu-tahu berdiri di dekat Jinhyuk. Seungwoo membalasnya dengan gestur tangan ‘OK’ sebelum membisikkan sesuatu pada Wooseok, lalu berlari menuju rombongan _delivery flight_ yang bersiap menaiki _apron bus._

“Kulihat kau akrab dengan _marshaller_ tadi,” ucap _Captain_ Song pada Seungwoo saat bus sudah berjalan.

“ _Marshaller_ Kim Wooseok? Ya… lumayan akrab.”

“Kalian pacaran?”

“Kalau dibilang pacaran…” Seungwoo melambatkan lisannya, ragu.

“Sudah, mengaku saja,” sambar si mekanik. “Aku pernah memergoki mereka jalan berduaan, _Capt_.”

“Hei! _Captain_ Song bertanya padaku, bukan padamu!” pekik Seungwoo seraya mencubit pinggang si mekanik.

“Begitu, ya. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak ada kesempatan.”

Alih-alih ikut tertawa bersama yang lain seusai mendengar ocehan si kapten flamboyan, Jinhyuk berusaha menjaga ekspresi tetap datar meski rasanya ingin teriak sekencang-kencangnya. Beruntung pesan yang baru masuk ke ponsel berhasil menenangkan hatinya dari pembicaraan tidak mengenakkan itu.

> _Aku kerja sampai malam._
> 
> Baiklah. Kutunggu di rumah <3
> 
> _< 3 _

**TERMINAL 1 BANDARA INTERNASIONAL INCHEON, 26 JUNI 2012, 21.00 KST**

Wooseok berjalan santai di antara orang-orang yang lalu-lalang dan berkumpul meramaikan situasi bandara malam hari itu. Pertemuan yang biasa maupun mengharukan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Wooseok sejak bekerja di sini 8 tahun silam. Berhasil memastikan seseorang tiba dengan selamat dan sampai di pelukan orang-orang terkasih pun, menjadi kepuasaan tersendiri di hati Wooseok.

Meski terkesan sepele dan sering luput dari perhatian banyak orang, seorang pilot akan kesulitan memarkirkan pesawat yang ukurannya jelas lebih besar dari mobil tanpa arahan _marshaller_ seperti Wooseok. Karena itulah bekerja di industri penerbangan membutuhkan kerja sama yang solid antarpegawai di semua lapisan divisi.

Langkah Wooseok kini sudah terhenti di lantai satu aula kedatangan, tempat pemberhentian bus dari bandara ke daerah-daerah lain di Korea Selatan. Kedua netra Wooseok bergantian melirik ke _gate_ 3 dan _gate_ 4, tapi bus KAL Limousine nomor 6707B yang biasa mengantarnya pulang ke daerah bisnis Songdo di Incheon belum jua menampakkan diri. Alhasil Wooseok memilih duduk di ruang tunggu terdekat. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya bergetar.

“Halo?”

_“Kau sudah mau pulang?”_

“Ya, ini sudah di ruang tunggu bus.”

_“Coba tengok ke belakang.”_

Tanpa pikir panjang Wooseok segera mengikuti instruksi diberikan dan rupanya, Seungwoo yang kini sudah berpakaian kasual berdiri di sana sambil melambaikan. Seungwoo berjalan menghampiri Wooseok seusai menutup ponsel lipatnya dan ikut duduk bersama.

“Kukira Kak Seungwoo sudah di rumah.”

“Belum, laporan dan rapat dadakan juga baru selesai. Ini untukmu.”

Sebuah _paper bag_ coklat ukuran sedang Seungwoo sodorkan. Di dalamnya ada satu kotak salmon asap besar. Wooseok juga menemukan sekotak _salted caramel_ merek Fran’s yang terkenal di Seattle.

“Banyak sekali!”

“Tidak seberapa. Anggap saja itu kado perpisahan dariku.”

“Jangan sedih, Kak. Hari terakhirku besok. Kita masih bisa berjumpa lagi setelah aku berhenti,” hibur Wooseok sambil menepuk pelan pundak Seungwoo.

“Benar juga. Aku bisa main ke rumahmu kalau begitu.”

Perkataan Seungwoo barusan membuat Wooseok tertegun sejenak dalam keheningan.

“Hari Minggu ini ada agenda? Aku merencanakan pesta perpisahan dengan rekan-rekan _ground handling._ Datanglah kalau senggang,” ajak Wooseok coba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

“Tanggal 2? Kebetulan sekali aku libur hari itu.”

Panjang umur. Bus yang Wooseok nantikan datang setelah Seungwoo memberikan respon positif.

“Aku pulang dulu ya, Kak. Sampai nanti.”

“Sampai jumpa.”

Punggung Wooseok perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Senyuman ramah yang selalu Seungwoo pasang di wajahnya, seketika memudar. Seungwoo mempertanyakan segala usaha yang telah dia lakukan untuk mengetuk hati Wooseok. Semua tampaknya belum cukup agar dirinya bisa dilihat oleh Wooseok lebih dari sekadar teman atau kolega.

**APARTEMEN THE SHARP GREEN AVENUE, SONGDO-DONG, INCHEON, 26 JUNI 2012, 22.30 KST**

“Aku pulang--”

Lisan dan gerakan tubuh Wooseok terhenti segera setelah menutup pintu karena hidungnya sudah mencium aroma sedap dari arah dapur.

“Selamat datang!” seru Jinhyuk yang baru selesai menumis _crème sauce_ untuk dua porsi _smoked salmon penne_ -nya.

Ibarat terkena sihir, Wooseok otomatis membawa tubuhnya ke arah Jinhyuk berada. Namun belum satu meter pun sampai, perhatian Wooseok teralihkan pada _molten chocolate cake_ yang menganggur di atas meja bar dapur. Sorot matanya kini hanya terpaku ke sana. Begitu jarak di antara dia dan kue itu sudah bukan halangan, tangan kanan Wooseok refleks meletakkan _paper bag_ dan tas selempangnya di lantai. Sendok yang ada di dekatnya pun diambil untuk membelah lapisan lunak berwarna cokelat itu.

“Eits… tunggu dulu,” potong Jinhyuk yang tahu-tahu sudah meraih pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Sebelum sempat diprotes, Jinhyuk mengiring Wooseok ke wastafel dan membersihkan kedua tangan yang halus itu dari belakang.

“Aku tahu kau pasti sudah lapar, tapi apa susahnya mencuci tangan dulu?” retorika Jinhyuk seraya menggosokkan sabun di kedua tangan Wooseok sampai ke sela-sela jemari dan kukunya.

“Makanya tadi aku ambil sendok, ‘kan?”

“Tetap saja. Nanti kalau kau sakit karena malas cuci tangan, aku juga yang repot.”

Seusai membilas dan mengeringkan tangan Wooseok dengan lap, Jinhyuk memutar badan si tamu istimewa menghadap dirinya, lalu memangkas jarak di antara kedua bibir mereka. Ciuman lembut pelepas rindu setelah tujuh hari berpisah. 

_“Welcome home, my lovely hubby.”_

_“Welcome home, too._ Kukira Pak Pilot masih tidur.”

“Sebenarnya bisa saja aku lanjut tidur kalau tega. Tapi karena kau pulang larut malam dan aku juga belum makan…”

Alih-alih melanjutkan perkataannya, Jinhyuk malah menggendong Wooseok dengan begitu mudahnya seolah-olah hanya mengangkat boneka beruang besar. Jinhyuk mengunci kembali belah bibir mereka berdua sebelum melangkah dengan hati-hati ke meja bar dan mendudukkan Wooseok di kursinya.

“Diam di sini, biar aku suapi.”

Diperlakukan bagai raja seperti ini setiap kali ditinggal lama, membuat Wooseok bersyukur rumah tangganya dengan Jinhyuk tetap bertahan meski dinamika pekerjaan mereka tidak sama dengan pegawai kantoran. Sesekali jarak memang dibutuhkan untuk membentuk kembali ruang rindu yang akan memperkuat hubungan dua insan.

“ _Smoked salmon penne with crème sauce_ -nya sudah siap!” seru Jinhyuk sekembalinya dari dapur dengan dua piring di kedua tangan dan menaruhnya di hadapan Wooseok. “Tuan mau minum apa?”

“Soda kaleng saja cukup.”

“Baiklah, sekaleng so--“

Jinhyuk tiba-tiba bergeming saat kakinya menabrak sesuatu di lantai. Ada _paper bag_ coklat yang menghalangi jalannya. Jinhyuk pun lantas mengambilnya dan memeriksa isinya.

“ _Smoked salmon_ dan _Fran’s salty caramel_? Dari Seungwoo, ya?”

“Tahu dari mana?”

“Siapa lagi yang habis dari Seattle selain aku? Masa ini dari _Captain_ Song?”

Wooseok tertawa geli mendengar kecemburuan terselubung sang suami.

“Tidak usah khawatir. Seungwoo sudah membelikannya lebih dulu sebelum kuminta. Tidak enak kalau ditolak.”

“Aku tahu,” timpal Jinhyuk secepat kilat sembari membawa isi _paper bag_ itu ke depan kulkas dan memasukkannya. “Lumayan untuk persediaan dua-tiga bulan lagi.”

“Sebenarnya pernah satu kali aku tak sengaja memberi tahu Seungwoo kalau aku sudah menikah.”

“Benarkah? Reaksinya bagaimana? Kenapa dia masih berusaha mengejarmu?”

Serentetan rasa penasaran mengiringi langkah Jinhyuk kembali ke kursi di sebelah Wooseok dengan dua kaleng soda di tangan.

“Yang pasti dia terdiam, tapi setelahnya malah tertawa karena mengira aku bercanda.”

“Kuakui Seungwoo tekun selama kami _training_ di Seattle. Ternyata dia pantang menyerah juga,” ujar Jinhyuk di sela-sela tegukannya. Tangan kanannya kemudian mengambil garpu dan mulai menyuapi Wooseok.

“Suamiku juga. Kau tidak mudah putus asa mengatasi badai yang datang silih berganti, termasuk tahan merahasiakan pernikahan kita sampai di titik ini,” puji Wooseok seraya menyeka peluh Jinhyuk yang tanpa sadar mengalir di samping wajah. Sentuhan, apresiasi, dan keberadaan Wooseok adalah tiga hal yang paling bisa menenangkan hati dan menguapkan segala lelah Jinhyuk.

“Terima kasih juga sudah mau mengalah.”

“Siapa yang mengalah? Aku menyudahi sesuatu yang seharusnya kuhentikan untuk memulai hal lain yang sudah lama kudambakan. Tidak hanya untuk kebaikan diriku sendiri, tapi juga untukmu. Untuk keluarga kecil kita. Bahkan untuk ibumu…”

“Dan malaikat pelindung kita,” lanjut Jinhyuk sebelum bergantian menerima suapan cinta dari Wooseok.

“Benar. Bagaimanapun mereka juga berhak bahagia.”’

“Aku sungguh beruntungnya bisa menjalani hidup ini berdua denganmu,” timpal Jinhyuk seraya menatap dalam-dalam manik Wooseok yang seindah permata. Di detik-detik berikutnya, Jinhyuk menaruh potongan salmon asap di antara belah bibirnya dan menarik lembut tengkuk pasangannya itu. Dengan sedikit dorongan ujung lidah, Jinhyuk memindahkan daging itu ke dalam mulut Wooseok dan berbagi lumatan gurih saus krimnya.

**APARTEMEN THE SHARP GREEN AVENUE, SONGDO-DONG, INCHEON, 30 JUNI 2012, 11.00 KST**

“Jadi, agendamu apa saja selama aku _layover_ (menginap di luar _base_ ) di Bali?” tanya Jinhyuk sebelum memasukkan suapan terakhir _kongnamul gukbap_ (nasi plus sup tauge) buatan Wooseok.

“Sore ini aku ke penatu cuci kering langganan kita untuk mengambil seragam-seragamku. Besok pagi aku akan mengunjungi Jinwoo dan malamnya ada pesta perpisahan dengan teman-teman _ground handling._ Lalu hari Senin, aku mengembalikan seragam ke IOC sekaligus menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang diperlukan ke kantor pusat.”

“Seungwoo kau undang juga?”

“Ya.”

Jinhyuk mengambil jeda sejenak untuk meneguk secangkir teh madunya sampai habis.

“Baiklah. Camilan dan miniatur pesawat yang kubelikan di Seattle untuk Jinwoo jangan sampai tertinggal, ya?”

“Tentu saja.”

Jinhyuk beranjak dari meja makan dan bersiap mengenakan jasnya, namun Wooseok sudah terlebih dulu menghampiri untuk memasangkan dasi sutra berwarna kuning kebanggaan pilot-pilot Korean Air. Satu per satu gerakan tangan Wooseok mulai dari mengalungkan dasi hingga mengeratkan simpulnya, Jinhyuk perhatikan dengan saksama seakan tak ada yang boleh terlewat. Keseriusan di wajah Wooseok dalam jarak sedekat ini dulunya adalah kemewahan bagi Jinhyuk saat kedua sama-sama sibuk dengan waktu kerja yang kerap tumpang tindih. Meski sejak dua hari lalu Wooseok sudah lebih sering ada di rumah, Jinhyuk tetap menghargai momen-momen kebersamaan mereka ibarat mahakarya yang patut diabadikan di museum seni.

“Sudah,” kata Wooseok sebelum mendarat kecupan tiga detik di bibir Jinhyuk. “ _Good luck for the final line check_ (ujian kenaikan pangkat pilot) _. Safe flight. See you on Monday._ ”

 _“See you,”_ timpal Jinhyuk sembari menyingkap poni Wooseok untuk dia cium keningnya. “Selamat bersenang-senang juga.”

**KOREAN AIR INCHEON OPERATION CENTER (IOC), 30 JUNI 2012, 13.00 KST**

Seiring derap langkah penuh percaya diri dan bunyi putaran roda-roda kopernya, Jinhyuk berjalan menuju _dispatch lounge_ untuk mengisi daftar hadir secara daring. Jinhyuk kemudian beralih ke bagian _medical check up_ untuk diperiksa kondisi kesehatannya, mulai dari tekanan darah hingga kadar alkohol. Setelah dinyatakan layak terbang, Jinhyuk bergerak menuju meja _flight dispatch._ Sesampainya di sana, Jinhyuk pura-pura batuk di samping seorang pramugara yang sedang asyik melamun.

“FO Lee Jinhyuk, KE 633 Incheon-Denpasar,” lapor Jinhyuk pada seorang FOO ( _Flight Operation Officer_ ) bernama Lee Sejin yang sejak tadi dipandangi oleh si pramugara dari balik meja.

“Selamat siang, FO Lee Jinhyuk.”

“Selamat siang, FA Cho Seungyoun. Hari ini terbang ke mana?”

“Aku akan ke Bali bersamamu. Hari ini aku FA1 (posisi tertinggi awak kabin dalam suatu penerbangan).”

“Syukurlah. Aku sedikit lebih tenang kalau kita satu pesawat.”

“Aku langsung mengirim pesan ke Wooseok begitu mengetahuinya. Dia bilang hari ini _final line check_ -mu. Pantas ada _Captain_ Shin Sungrok di penerbangan kali ini. Untung kau terbang dengan _Captain_ Ji Jinhee.”

“Mereka sudah datang?”

“Aku belum melihat keduanya, tapi beberapa awak kabin sudah menunggu di--“

“Selamat siang, FO Lee Jinhyuk,” sapa Sejin di tengah-tengah obrolan mereka.

“Selamat siang. Bagaimana prediksi cuacanya?”

“Dari Incheon sampai Sabah cukup cerah, tapi di atas Laut Jawa ada kumpulan awan kumulonimbus. Di Denpasar sendiri ada kemungkinan hujan ringan hingga sedang. Alternatifnya bisa lewat…”

Sambil menopang sisi kiri wajah, Seungyoun kembali terhanyut dalam lamunannya. Setiap kata yang diucapkan seorang Lee Sejin kala melakukan _briefing_ dengan para pilot, terdengar semerdu deklamasi puisi Shakespear. Setiap gestur tangan yang dia gerakkan, terlihat sama gemulainya dengan isyarat tangan pemandu orkestra. Dan setiap kontak mata singkat yang Sejin berikan padanya diam-diam, terasa bagaikan aliran listrik yang menyengat ke seluruh pembuluh nadi. Padahal mereka bertemu hampir setiap hari, tapi kata ’bosan’ tampaknya tidak ada dalam kamus Seungyoun. 

“Apa lihat-lihat?” tukas Sejin begitu menyadari Seungyoun tidak mengedipkan mata sedikit pun ketika memandanginya.

“Tahu ada badai di penerbanganku nanti, kau tidak mau mendoakan keselamatanku?”

Sejin memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar rengekan si pramugara seolah enggan meladeni. Namun dilihatnya Jinhyuk yang fokus memeriksa NOTAM ( _Notice to Airman_ ) dan menandatangani lembar _flight release,_ aman. Dipindainya situasi orang-orang di sekeliling yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, aman.

 _“Safe flight,”_ ucap Sejin pelan sambil menunjukkan gestur ibu jari dan telunjuknya yang membentuk hati pada Seungyoun.

“Terima kasih,” balas Seungyoun dengan menempelkan kedua jarinya yang juga membentuk hati pada jemari Sejin dengan cepat. Puas mendapatkan yang diinginkan, Seungyoun beranjak menuju _lounge_ bersama Jinhyuk untuk berkumpul dengan awak-awak kabin lainnya. 

****

_Complex About The Hidden Cameras - Love In Magic OST_

“Biasanya dengan Wooseok, kau pakai kondom merek apa?” bisik Seungyoun tiba-tiba pada Jinhyuk di atas _moving walk._ Mereka berdua dan rekan-rekan sepenerbangan sedang menuju pesawat Airbus 330 di _concourse_ Terminal 1 Bandara Incheon.

Siapa pun yang diberkahi oleh dewi fortuna untuk berpapasan dengan keduanya, pasti akan terpesona oleh paras dan penampilan mereka. Topi pilot sudah bertengger di kepala Jinhyuk, sedangkan Seungyoun mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan dasi sutra biru langit yang menandakan pangkat seniornya. Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun berdiri bersebelahan di tengah rombongan. Sedikit berjarak dengan _Captain_ Ji dan _Captain_ Shin yang ada di depan serta lima pramugari di belakang.

“Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan. Kenapa? Mau kau pakai bersama Sejin?” tanya balik Jinhyuk yang direspon Seungyoun dengan deretan gigi rapinya.

“Berisik. Sudah jawab saja.”

“Hmm, apa ya? Sepertinya hampir semua merek lokal dan impor pernah kucoba. Wooseok mudah bosan dengan rasa dan model yang sama.”

Entah kenapa telinga Seungyoun panas mendengar informasi-tambahan-yang-sebenarnya-tak-perlu-dia-ketahui dari rumah tangga kedua sahabatnya itu.

“Kau Airbus atau Boeing?”

“Maksudmu?”

Jinhyuk sekilas melirik ke bagian tubuh bawah Seungyoun sebelum lanjut menjawab. Setelah memahami maksud Jinhyuk, Seungyoun jadi memfokuskan pandangannya juga ke bawah sana.

“Entahlah, kau sendiri?”

“Aku? Airbus A380,” ujar Jinhyuk sambil menahan senyum bangga karena bisa menganalogikan miliknya dengan pesawat komersil dua tingkat yang terbesar dalam sejarah.

“Jangan bohong.”

“Terserah. Tanya saja langsung pada Wooseok kalau tidak percaya. Lagi pula, tinggi kita tidak jauh beda. Setidaknya kau Boeing 747 atau 777.”

“Permisi, FO Lee Jinhyuk, Senior Cho Seungyoun…” ucap seorang pramugari tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka.

“Ya?”

“Aku sudah lama memerhatikan keakraban kalian berdua, tapi baru sekarang kita di satu penerbangan. FO Lee dan Senior Cho terlihat cocok satu sama lain. Jangan-jangan kalian pacaran.”

“Tidak!” bantah Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun berbarengan. Pekikan mereka terdengar cukup kencang sampai menyentil telinga kedua kapten. _Captain_ Shin bahkan pura-pura melonggarkan tenggorokan agar Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun menjaga sikap.

“Maafkan kami,” ucap keduanya pada _Captain_ Shin dan _Captain_ Ji sembari membungkukkan badan. 

“Sepertinya aku salah menanyakan hal ini padamu,” aku Seungyoun setelah menghela napas berat.

“Aku juga ingin menarik kata-kata yang tadi. Kau malah membuatku semakin tegang (grogi),” balas Jinhyuk tak mau kalah, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Seungyoun.

“Tegang?”

Seungyoun dibiarkan termenung oleh Jinhyuk dengan kalimatnya yang ambigu barusan.

********

“Semuanya, selamat sore. Saya Shin Sungrok. Selaku _line check captain_ , saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa dalam penerbangan kali ini, _First Officer_ Lee Jinhyuk akan menjalani evaluasi terakhir untuk _captaincy_. Dia akan menerbangkan pesawat ini sepenuhnya hingga Denpasar selagi _Captain_ Ji Jinhee mendampingi di kursi kopilot. Silakan, FO Lee Jinhyuk,” jabar _Captain_ Shin memulai _briefing_ singkat kepada para pramugara/i di dalam kabin kelas satu. 

“Terima kasih, _Capt_. Selamat sore.”

“Selamat sore,” sapa keenam awak kabin serempak.

“Saya bergabung dengan Korean Air sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Setelah melalui banyak kejadian yang menambah wawasan dan pengalaman bersama rekan-rekan yang berbeda di setiap penerbangan, akhirnya saya sampai juga di titik ini. Hari ini sangat istimewa bagi saya karena akan menentukan layak atau tidak saya sebagai seorang kapten, jadi mohon kerjasamanya.”

“Saya Cho Seungyoun, FA1. Mewakili segenap awak kabin di penerbangan ini, dengan senang hati kami akan membantu kelancaran terbang dan _final captaincy_ FO Lee Jinhyuk. Saya pribadi yakin Anda akan bisa menjadi kapten yang mumpuni ke depannya seperti _Captain_ Shin dan _Captain_ Ji.”

Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun saling membungkukkan badan. Begitulah persahabatan mereka berdua. Walau tadi sempat berselisih masalah sepele, dukungan dan profesionalitas tetap dijunjung tinggi tatkala mereka sudah berada di posisi masing-masing. Semua tidak hanya untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri, tapi juga demi kebaikan dan keselamatan seluruh awak dan ratusan penumpang yang dibawa hampir setiap hari.

****

“Tetap fokus, rileks, jangan sungkan untuk memberikan instruksi. Anggap saja hari ini aku _second officer_ yang jauh lebih muda darimu,” saran _Captain_ Ji memenangkan Jinhyuk yang tampak masih grogi di kursi kokpit sebelah kiri. Sementara itu, _Captain_ Shin sudah memposisikan diri di _jumpseat_ belakang Jinhyuk, bersiap menilai kemampuan Jinhyuk secara menyeluruh dalam menerbangkan dan mendaratkan pesawat serta keputusan-keputusan yang Jinhyuk ambil saat menghadapi situasi-situasi tak terduga.

“Terima kasih, _Capt. I have it.”_

 **RUMAH MAKAN SASHIMI HONGDO (** **홍도횟집** **), YEONGJONGDO, INCHEON, 1 JULI 2012, 19.00 KST**

“Mohon perhatiannya sebentar!” seru seorang pria yang berdiri sambil mengetukkan sendok ke botol beling. Di antara belasan orang yang memenuhi ruang tatami itu, Wooseok dan Seungwoo duduk bersebelahan di dekat pria itu.

“Sebagai perwakilan dari rekan-rekan _ground handling_ , aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada teman kita tercinta, Kim Wooseok, atas segala kebaikan dan kerja sama yang pernah diberikan. Termasuk pesta sashimi hari ini…”

Pria itu menghentikan ucapannya karena air mata perlahan turun membasahi pipi. Wooseok refleks bangkit dan menghampiri pria itu, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

“Kami juga minta maaf jika pernah ada salah terhadapmu. Semoga segala impianmu kelak terkabul dan jangan lupakan kami saat sudah sukses.”

Wooseok lekas memberi pelukan hangat singkat. Dia pun tak bisa menahan ekspresi haru mendengar ucapan perpisahan itu.

“Untuk Senior Park dan kawan-kawan yang hadir, aku ingin berterima kasih atas semua bimbingan dan kasih sayang kalian selama ini. Tanpa kalian, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bertahan dan menjadi seorang _marshaller_ yang baik. Maaf juga jika aku pernah judes tiba-tiba. Pesta malam ini belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kebaikan kalian, tapi kuharap ini bisa menjadi salah satu momen kita bersama yang mengesankan. Sukses juga untuk semuanya. Bersulang!” seru Wooseok sesuai memberikan kata-katanya sambil mengangkat botol beling yang tadi dipegang si senior.

“Bersulang!”

Semua orang serempak meneguk gelas sloki masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Seungwoo yang sempat memberikan senyum dan acungan jempol pada Wooseok sebelumnya. Pesta makan-makan pun berlanjut kembali. Beraneka macam hidangan laut yang tersaji di hadapan mereka, satu per satu mulai raib ditelan. Tawa canda juga menyelingi kebersamaan mereka malam itu.

“Mau kupesankan lagi?” tanya Wooseok kala melihat mangkuk Seungwoo yang tadi berisi kuah spesial rumah makan itu, habis tak bersisa. Seungwoo menanggapinya dengan sedikit anggukan.

Namun sebelum kembali mengambil irisan tuna dan kaki gurita dengan sumpitnya, pandangan mata Seungwoo tertahan pada perpotongan leher dan pundak kiri Wooseok agak belakang yang selama ini jarang terekspos. Baik saat Wooseok mengenakan seragam _marshaller-_ nya, maupun kaos berkerah di luar jam kerja. Selagi Wooseok masih menolehkan kepalanya memanggil pelayan, Seungwoo menemukan noda bulat kemerahan di sana. Dia menduga Wooseok belum lama mendapatkan noda itu jika dilihat dari tingkat warnanya.

“Sehabis ini, kau ada acara lain?” tanya Seungwoo setelah Wooseok kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke atas meja.

“Tidak ada, kenapa?”

“Ayo kita jalan kaki sejenak di pantai.”

****

_At The Riverside - The Classic OST_

Seusai memastikan teman-teman lainnya pulang, Wooseok dan Seungwoo beranjak ke Pantai Eurwangni yang persis ada di seberang rumah makan. Semilir angin malam dan suara deburan ombak yang menyapu bibir pantai, mengiringi langkah kaki mereka berdua menikmati indahnya pemandangan yang ditawarkan. Andai Wooseok tahu, hati Seungwoo sedang berdetak tidak karuan. Pikiran Seungwoo juga sedikit kalut, terlebih setelah mendapati sesuatu yang dia duga bekas cupang di tengkuk Wooseok.

“Sulit kupercaya kau sudah bukan _marshaller_ lagi,” aku Seungwoo membuka pembicaraan.

“Ya, rasanya baru kemarin dua tangan ingin mulai memegang stik pemandu. Tapi ini sudah waktunya untuk mengejar kembali _passion_ -ku terhadap kopi. Lagi pula, semua bandara besar sekarang mulai mengoptimalkan alat VDGS ( _Visual Docking Guidance System_ ) untuk menggantikan _marshaller._ Jadi kupikir, lebih baik keluar sekarang daripada diberhentikan oleh maskapai.”

“Pemikiranmu sungguh luar biasa,” puji Seungwoo menggurat senyuman simpul di wajah Wooseok. “Dan sepertinya kau sudah bersenang-senang atas _resign_ -mu.”

Langkah Wooseok terhenti seketika. Raut wajahnya bingung, belum bisa sepenuhnya mencerna ucapan Seungwoo.

“Maksud Kak Seungwoo bersenang-senang apa?”

“Ini.”

Telunjuk Seungwoo bergerak menyentuh noda kemerahan itu hingga membuat Wooseok tertegun. Kini dia menyadari arah pembicaraan mereka. Di dalam hati Wooseok menyesal tidak menutupi bekas gigitan cinta Jinhyuk dengan BB cream yang ditinggalkan malam sebelum suaminya itu terbang ke Bali. Merasa tak bisa mengelak lagi, Wooseok menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bersiap mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Seungwoo.

“Ketahuan juga,” celetuk Wooseok sambil merapikan kerah kaosnya. “Entah Kak Seungwoo masih ingat atau tidak, dulu aku pernah bilang aku sudah menikah. Tapi kau malah menampiknya, menganggap itu hanya lelucon.”

Kedua mata Seungwoo semakin terbuka lebar seiring kembali memori kala itu di otaknya.

“Jadi, kau sungguh…”

“Aku sudah menikah sejak enam tahun silam.”

Seungwoo berusaha keras menutupi kekecewaan dengan tawa bodohnya.

“Begitu rupanya. Aku tidak sadar sudah mengganggu rumah tangga orang, maaf.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Suamiku mengetahui semuanya. Tapi dia tidak akan melabrakmu, mengingat kami sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan status pernikahan. Begitu pun aku sebaliknya.”

“Kalian sengaja menutupinya? Kenapa?”

Nada putus asa terdengar samar-sama di balik pertanyaan yang Seungwoo lontarkan.

“Suamiku juga bekerja di Korean Air. Kuharap Kak Seungwoo tidak membocorkannya, karena sekarang aku sudah keluar dari sana.”

“Siapa suamimu? Apa aku pernah menemuinya?”

Wooseok terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

“ _First Officer_ Lee Jinhyuk.”

Seungwoo menengadahkan kepala dan membelakangi Wooseok saking syoknya. Dia pun berjongkok dan menundukkan kepala tak lama setelahnya. Telapak tangan kanan Seungwoo tunjukkan pada Wooseok begitu hendak mengampirinya dan ingin memegang kedua pundaknya.

“Aku tidak apa-apa,” tutur Seungwoo ketika berdiri kembali dan memasang senyum. Namun hanya dari sorot matanya yang berkaca-kaca, Wooseok tahu Seungwoo terpukul.

“Aku merahasiakan ini rapat-rapat dari Kak Seungwoo karena tak ingin persahabatan kita berakhir. Tapi karena kau memaksa, aku bisa apa?”

Di saat Wooseok sangat menghargai perhatian dan afeksi yang Seungwoo berikan sebagai sahabat, Seungwoo justru ingin menghindari zona itu. Sayangnya dari awal pertemuan mereka saja, Seungwoo sudah terlambat.

“Selain mengejar _passion_ , sesungguhnya aku memutuskan keluar demi pernikahan kami juga. Kami sudah lama ingin mengadopsi anak. Mustahil kami bisa membesarkannya dengan baik jika kami berdua masih bekerja di industri yang sama-sama menyita waktu banyak di luar rumah.”

Hati rasanya sakit bukan kepalang, namun Seungwoo mencoba tegar menyimak seluruh penjelasan Wooseok.

“Kalian hebat bisa melakukan semua itu. Aku sungguh minta maaf.”

“Tidak… seharusnya aku yang minta maaf pada Kak Seungwoo,” timpal Wooseok sembari menarik Seungwoo ke dalam dekapannya. “Kak Seungwoo juga berhak bahagia meski bukan denganku. Aku yakin suatu saat akan ada seseorang yang bisa melengkapi hidupmu.”

Seungwoo membalas pelukan Wooseok erat-erat dalam tangisannya yang teredam deburan ombak. Seungwoo berharap hembusan-hembusan angin bisa memberitakan kesedihannya pada seseorang, yang kelak mampu menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Entah di mana pun dia berada sekarang.

**KOREAN AIR INCHEON OPERATION CENTER (IOC), 2 JULI 2012, 10.00 KST**

Seusai mendarat kembali dari Bali dengan selamat, Jinhyuk menyusuri koridor IOC sambil menggeret kopernya menuju _dispatch lounge_ untuk mengisi presensi, lalu menyerahkan laporan perjalanan kepada Sejin di meja _flight dispatch_.

“Bagaimana _final line check_ -nya?”

“Lancar. Tinggal tunggu hasil akumulasi keseluruhan tes.”

“Syukurlah. Omong-omong, belum lama tadi aku melihat Wooseok di sini. Tapi kami tidak sempat saling sapa karena dia terlihat buru-buru berjalan keluar.”

“Begitu, ya. Hari ini dia memang kemari untuk mengembalikan seragam.”

“Kenapa?”

“Seungyoun tidak bilang padamu? Wooseok sudah mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dan tanggal 27 kemarin hari terakhirnya,” jelas Jinhyuk yang hanya direspons dengan gelengan kepala oleh Sejin.

“Permisi, FO Lee Jinhyuk,” sapa seorang wanita paruh baya di tengah percakapan mereka.

“Ya?”

“Anda diminta ke ruangan Kepala Operasional sekarang juga.”

****

“Masuk.”

Jinhyuk lekas membuka pintu ruangan pejabat eksekutif itu setelah mengetuk tiga kali. Papan nama bertuliskan ‘Lee Dongwook, Kepala Operasional Korean Air Incheon’ langsung menyambutnya dari atas meja. Sementara itu si pemilik nama tampak duduk membelakanginya, asyik melihat pemandangan di luar kantor.

“Kemarilah,” pintanya lagi sebelum Jinhyuk sempat membuka mulut. Pria berusia 58 tahun itu bangkit dari posisinya begitu Jinhyuk sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

“ _Final check_ -nya lancar?”

“Lancar, Pak. Ada sedikit badai jelang pendaratan, tapi untungnya masih ada celah yang bisa saya lalui.”

“Kerja bagus. Kau benar-benar berbakat seperti mendiang ayahmu,” puji Dongwook selagi tangan kanannya memberikan tepukan bangga di pundak kiri Jinhyuk.

“Terima kasih, Pak.”

“Tapi maaf…”

Penggalan kata Dongwook itu seketika membuat Jinhyuk was-was.

“Direktur HRD mengetahui status pernikahan kalian. Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk melindungimu dan Wooseok.”

Jinhyuk tercekat, dia tidak menyangka skenario buruk itu akhirnya terjadi.

“Wooseok sudah kuberi tahu lebih awal saat dia mampir kemari sekalian mengembalikan seragam. Mungkin sekarang dia masih di perjalanan menuju kantor pusat untuk menghadap Direktur HRD. Kau juga diminta ke sana secepatnya.”

**KANTOR PUSAT KOREAN AIR, GIMPO, 2 JULI 2012, 11.00 KST**

“Permisi. Saya FO Lee Jinhyuk, ingin bertemu dengan Direktur HRD.”

“Baik, ditunggu sebentar.”

Denyut jantung Jinhyuk berdetak semakin cepat. Pikirannya sibuk menyiapkan alasan terbaik yang bisa dia sampaikan saat ditanyai nanti. Kedua netranya sejenak memindai situasi sekitar, berharap bisa menemukan suami tercinta di sana tapi nihil.

“FO Lee Jinhyuk, mari ikut saya.”

Sekretaris itu memandu Jinhyuk ke ruangan sang Direktur yang berada di balik sekat pembatas besar. Setelahnya, Jinhyuk mendapati Wooseok sedang duduk menghadap seorang pria berkepala setengah botak di dalam ruangan kaca tembus pandang itu.

“Selamat siang, Pak,” sapa Jinhyuk ketika si sekretaris membukakan pintu. Sang direktur menyambutnya dengan air muka yang ramah. Begitu pula dengan Wooseok yang tampak tersenyum senang tidak seperti dugaannya.

“Sebelumnya selamat. Kudengar kau sudah menyelesaikan semua proses _captaincy_ ,” ujar sang direktur bernama Kim Kwangkyu itu mengulurkan jabat tangan pada Jinhyuk.

“Terima kasih, Pak. _Line check_ terakhir saya lakukan dalam penerbangan ke Bali Sabtu kemarin.”

“Turut senang mendengarnya. Mari duduk.”

Jinhyuk berusaha tetap tenang. Genggaman Wooseok yang tiba-tiba meraih tangan kirinya di bawah meja pun, semakin menyejukkan emosi Jinhyuk yang naik-turun.

“Baiklah. Karena sudah mendekati waktu istirahat, kita langsung saja.”

Atmosfer ruangan seketika berubah kala sang direktur meletakkan kedua siku di atas meja dan mencondongkan badan ke depan.

“Aku sangat kecewa pada kalian berdua karena telah melanggar kode etik perusahaan mengenai pernikahan sesama pegawai yang jelas-jelas tertulis di kontrak. Aku yakin kalian memahami betul alasan perusahaan melarang hal itu demi kebaikan semua. Sebenarnya di satu sisi, aku kurang suka menjatuhkan hukuman dalam kasus ini. Aku pribadi tahu yang namanya perasaan cinta tidak bisa kita prediksi kapan, bagaimana dan pada siapa akan datang. Terlebih kebersamaan kalian terjalin berkat latar belakang yang sama. Sayangnya selaku penegak regulasi, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menerapkannya agar menjadi contoh bagi pegawai lain.”

Kaitan jemari Jinhyuk dan Wooseok semakin mengerat. Pandangan keduanya tertunduk selama menyimak penjelasan panjang-lebar Direktur Kim. Sejak awal mengikat janji pernikahan dengan menyandang status karyawan maskapai terbesar Korea Selatan itu, mereka sudah sadar dan siap akan risiko terburuk yang bisa terjadi jika suatu saat terungkap seperti hari ini.

“Namun untungnya, Kim Wooseok terbebas dari sanksi karena sudah lebih dulu mengakhiri masa kerja sebelum laporan pelanggaran masuk ke rapat terbatas HRD.”

Jinhyuk dan Wooseok lekas mengangkat kembali pandangan mereka. Tak dapat dipungkiri, hati keduanya sedikit lega.

“Jangan senang dulu,” tukas Direktur Kim di tengah euforia kecil mereka. “Untuk FO Lee Jinhyuk, semua lisensi penerbangan ditangguhkan selama satu bulan ke depan.”

“Apa?” pekik Jinhyuk tidak percaya.

“Pengumuman kelulusan _captaincy_ akan tidak akan terpengaruh. Hanya saja, pelantikannya harus menunggu pengembalian lisensi.”

“Tapi, Pak…”

“Jinhyuk,” sela Wooseok menahan tindakan suaminya agar tidak memperberat sanksi yang sudah diberikan. “Tidak apa-apa. Kita pasti bisa melaluinya.”

****

_Love Is Coming - On The Way To Airport OST_

Jinhyuk dan Wooseok bergandengan tangan menuju SUV Hyundai Santa Fe mereka yang berada di parkiran luar kantor pusat, Tenggara _runway_ Bandara Gimpo. Sembari berjalan santai, keduanya merenungkan semua peristiwa yang telah dilalui hingga saat ini. Sesampainya di dekat mobil, mereka berdiam diri sejenak menyaksikan pendaratan sebuah armada Korean Air tipe Boeing 737 MAX 8.

“Padahal baru lima hari lewat, tapi aku sudah rindu berdiri di depan hidung pesawat,” celetuk Wooseok memancing senyum tipis Jinhyuk.

“Ayo kemari.”

Jinhyuk menarik Wooseok ke kap mobil dan mendudukkannya di sana. Dari situ keduanya bisa melihat jelas dua _runway_ Bandara Gimpo yang disibukkan hilir-mudik pesawat. Jinhyuk pun ikut duduk dan meminjamkan pundaknya agar Wooseok bisa mengistirahatkan kepala.

“Kau benar. Di balik semua kejadian, pasti ada hikmahnya. Tubuh dan pikiranku sudah bekerja keras akhir-akhir ini. Butuh istirahat cukup dan _quality time_ yang lebih banyak bersamamu. _Voila!_ Direktur Kim mengabulkannya.”

Wooseok hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar pengakuan Jinhyuk.

“Satu bulan memang tidak sebentar, tapi kita bisa mengisinya dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang bermanfaat. Menyiapkan _grand opening_ kafeku misalnya,” ujar Wooseok sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di pipi kiri Jinhyuk.

“Juga membawa pulang Jinwoo untuk seterusnya,” tambah Jinhyuk saat menanamkan ciuman di kening Wooseok.

“Lalu kita bertiga liburan sama-sama,” lanjut Wooseok sambil mencuri ciuman kilat dari bibir Jinhyuk.

“ _Yup,_ kita liburan ke Sint Maarten.”

“Sint Maarten di Kepulauan Karibia? Terlalu jauh.”

“Tak akan terasa kalau kita pergi bertiga. Lagi pula kau sudah tidak takut lagi naik pesawat, ‘kan?”

Wooseok terdiam seribu bahasa karena apa yang dikatakan Jinhyuk benar adanya. Tak kunjung melihat reaksi Wooseok selanjutnya, Jinhyuk coba menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke tengkuk Wooseok dan membuka sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik kerahnya.

“Sebelum melakukan semua itu, aku ingin kita memulainya dengan ini.”

Jinhyuk mengeluarkan kalung yang Wooseok pakai dan memisahkan cincin pernikahan milik Jinhyuk dari rantai kalungnya. Setelah itu, kedua tangan Jinhyuk beralih ke tengkuknya sendiri dan melepaskan kalung serupa yang dia pakai. Ada cincin pernikahan Wooseok yang juga Jinhyuk pisahkan dari rantainya.

Jinhyuk kemudian menggamit tangan kiri Wooseok dan mengembalikan cincin itu ke jari manis pemiliknya. Wooseok tak kuasa menahan gembira atas inisiatif Jinhyuk, dan kini giliran dia mengembalikan cincin yang berukuran lebih besar ke jari manis tangan kiri Jinhyuk.

“Kita sudah bisa bernapas bebas sekarang. Tak ada lagi yang perlu ditutupi dan aku sudah tidak sabar memberitahukan seluruh dunia, bahwa Kim Wooseok adalah pemilik hati dan raga ini.”

“Semakin tua, gombalanmu semakin menjadi-jadi.”

Deklarasi cinta itu rasanya seperti membawa Jinhyuk dan Wooseok kembali ke masa-masa pengantin baru. Disegel sempurna dengan pertemuan dua bibir yang diciptakan untuk saling mengisi. Yang membedakan hanyalah pesawat-pesawat dan mobil-mobil di sekitar mereka yang kini jadi saksi.

**KOREAN AIR INCHEON OPERATION CENTER (IOC), 3 AGUSTUS 2012, 09.00 KST**

“Kau sudah siap?” tanya Wooseok di depan gedung IOC kepada Jinhyuk yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan setelan jas dan topi pilotnya.

“Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya demikian?”

Tak lekas menerima respons, akhirnya Jinhyuk menggenggam tangan kiri Wooseok erat-erat dan mengajaknya masuk. Satu per satu orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka berdua, menyapa dengan ekspresi bermacam-macam. Mayoritas terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Yang berbisik-bisik di belakang Jinhyuk dan Wooseok pun ada. Namun di antara semuanya, yang paling terguncang adalah _Captain_ Song. Dia sampai tersedak saat diberi tahu oleh Sejin yang hanya tersenyum manis di meja _flight dispatch_ bahwa Jinhyuk dan Wooseok adalah pasangan menikah.

“Selamat pagi,” sapa Jinhyuk dan Wooseok berbarengan kepada _Captain_ Shin Sungrok dan Kepala Operational Lee Dongwook yang sudah menanti mereka di ruang rapat. _Captain_ Shin tidak sehisteris yang lain saat melihat Jinhyuk dan Wooseok masuk bergandengan tangan karena sudah lebih dulu diberi tahu oleh Kepala Lee. Hanya saja dia belum terbiasa sehingga tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

“Berdasarkan evaluasi seluruh proses _captaincy_ yang terhitung sejak Februari 2012, saya nyatakan _First Officer_ Lee Jinhyuk telah memenuhi standar kenaikan pangkat yang ditetapkan oleh maskapai Korean Air. Selamat, _Captain_ Lee Jinhyuk.”

“Terima kasih, _Captain_ Shin Sungrok.”

Keduanya berjabat tangan di hadapan Kepala Lee dan Wooseok yang berdiri sejajar sambil memberikan tepuk tangan. _Captain_ Shin kemudian menyerahkan kembali lisensi-lisensi terbang Jinhyuk yang sempat ditangguhkan dan secara simbolis, mengganti setrip tiga di kedua pundak kemeja Jinhyuk dengan setrip empat. Di tengah-tengah prosesi khidmat itu, Wooseok membisikkan sesuatu pada Kepala Lee.

“Terima kasih. Kau sudah melindungi kami dan menemani setiap langkah kami. Kurasa sekarang giliran kami yang membantumu meraih kebahagian dan cinta kembali.”

****

“Selamat, _Captain_ Lee Jinhyuk!” seru rekan-rekan semaskapai yang sudah berbaris rapi di luar ruang rapat bersamaan dengan tepukan tangan dan berberapa konfeti kecil yang meledak di udara. Sebuah buket mawar kuning dari Seungyoun pun sampai di kedua tangan Jinhyuk.

“Selamat bertugas, _Capt_. Sampai jumpa di penerbangan berikutnya,” ucap Seungyoun sebelum bergabung dengan Sejin untuk mengantarkan Jinhyuk dan Wooseok sampai ke pintu keluar IOC.

**APARTEMEN THE SHARP GREEN AVENUE, SONGDO-DONG, INCHEON, 6 AGUSTUS 2012, 06.00 KST**

“Ayah! Tunggu aku!” teriak seorang anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun yang berlari dari kamar mandi. Selain takut tidak sempat mengantar ayahnya pergi, dia juga takut oleh-oleh yang diinginkan lupa dibawakan ayahnya pulang. Namun setibanya di lorong pintu rumah, si anak menyadari bahwa seharusnya dia tidak perlu berlari karena sang ayah rupanya masih meminta ciuman keberuntungan dari sang papa.

“Ayah, Papa, aku juga mau dicium,” pintanya dengan wajah lugu. Orangtuanya mau tak mau menghentikan ‘ritual langgeng’ mereka.

“Sini,” panggil Jinhyuk sambil merentangkan kedua lengan lalu menggendong anak itu, mencium pipinya dan memakaikan topi pilotnya.

“Ayah, jangan lupa _Turkish delight_ -nya, ya?”

“Tentu saja. Untuk Jinwoo, Ayah pasti ingat.”

“Hore! Hati-hati, Ayah.”

Perlahan sang anak Jinhyuk turunkan setelah kembali menerima topi itu di atas kepalanya. Lalu sekali lagi, bibir dan kening Wooseok dia sapa dengan bibirnya sebelum benar-benar berangkat.

_“Good luck for today, Boss.”_

_“Safe flight, Capt.”_

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Buat yang nggak rela Seungwoo tersakiti di sini, tenang...  
> Ada seseorang yang bakal ngisi hati si teknisi tampan di cerita yang akan datang.  
> Keep calm & stay tune (^-^)v


End file.
